The present invention relates to a linear motor, a compressor equipped with the linear motor and equipment equipped with the linear motor.
For techniques related to linear motors, there are known a linear motor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-223697 in which the linear motor includes magnetic pole teeth disposed to sandwich and hold permanent magnets disposed on a moving member to cause the moving member reciprocate, and a linear motor using magnetic levitation techniques as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7-4763, for example.